Sidekick
by 2PMPrince
Summary: Nightwing has been on his own since leaving Batman's side. Of course now he's been replaced as Robin several times but not once in Richard Grayson's dreams did he imagine that his old mentor was planning on setting him up with his own sidekick.  MaleOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've been a bit MIA from the whole ff writing thing recently on here. And normally I'm not a fan of my own OC fics but I had this idea come to me and just decided to run with it. Nightwing is a great comic but unfortunately it does not belong to me. Characters like Clancy, Blockbuster, Batman or the like are defiantly not mine. However characters like my villians- Amyrallis and Rory are indeed personal. Also and obviously The DJ is original and in no way is meant to be incited as a actual sidekick of Nightwing. It's just a original idea taken to a new level for the purpose of this fic. Thanks and enjoy!~**

_Sidekick Episode 1:_

**Brutally Injured Self Serving Asshole Hero**

"Corn flakes, corn flakes, corn-" Dick bustled into the kitchen in a bright morning mood out of his bedroom came the sounds of shower spray. Of course the girl from last night was packing up and moving out now but not before she got to wash up. Dick felt much better about his last night alone. From what Bruce had told him he was getting a new sidekick today, his very own Robin so to speak._One would think I'd get to choose him._Of course he was also excited because there was the high possibility,_She's a mini skirt wearing school girl! Oooooh, imagine. Her slipping up and looking up at me with brooding deep eyes, seeking my comfort as I embrace her brazenly bruised bosom-_

"Diiiick?" the call came from the shower as the girl clearly was finishing up, "Care for another go?" He had to admit he was startng to reverse his steps in that direction when he heard the knock on the door. "Diiick?"

"I'll, uhhh, be right there-" he called back to her and rushed to the door, throwing it open. "Thanks, Billy. But you can just leave the funny pages on the welcome mat-" he stopped in surprise as the boy on his doorstep was not the freckle pimpled ginger boy who normally delivered the paper. Instead the kid looked more like a thug, lanky jeans and sweatshirt covering a grey hood that was pulled over his face. Still it wasn't hard to read his expression or his lips...

"Great." he grunted glaring up at him, dark oliver colored eyes, pale skin and puffy baby face all came together to make one the most similar scowls to Damian he'd ever seen. Of course this new person pushed past him into the kitchen, throwing his bag down on the floor and glancing around his apartment, "I knew she'd stick me with someone like you."

"She? Who? What?" Dick began when he heard the shower water stop and out pranced Clancy in her thin pink lingerie and perfect double D breasts. He all but lost it again before the kid snorted right to his left.

"I see we start whore hour early." the sentiment sounded frighteningly close to Tim and gave Dick a few goosebumps. His boner quickly dissipating at the thought.

"Excuse me?" Clancy's southern accent picked up from under her short pretty black hair and her soft asian face stuck up into a scowl. "Who do ya think your talking to?"

"Not you." smiled the boy back behind a sneer and then up at Dick, "Can we get to it or are you gonna run to the ATM to pay her for her services?" Catty, catty kid turned back to sit at the island without saying another word. Dick normally would have come up with something smart to say but at the moment he was still in shock over the D cups, the new kid's appearance, the similarity to the new Robin and...yeah, the D cups.

"What a cantankerousness little tyke." Clancy grumbled as they quickly got to the doorway. Dick pulled her up against him, enjoying the way her thin hips pressed into his tumultuous muscular ones.

"Mmm...I love when you talk like that." he growled feeling her eagerly lift herself up on her tip toes and press their lips together. She still tasted like toothpaste and smelled like his shampoo.

"Big words?" she chuckled between his reverent kisses. "I love a man who says little."

"Then you'll love me!" the kid snapped over his shoulder from the island, staring them both down from under his green cap and hood, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Dick lost it then, past the shock as he pushed Clancy away from him and stomped toward the kid. He grabbed his zipped up collar and pulled him directly into his face.

"That's my girl you're talking to, shithead." he snarled down at the kid watching him slightly reel back from the spitting spray of the bigger man. "Don't talk to women like that." he then roughly let go of the kid's collar sending him reeling back into the chair beside him and completely off balance and shaking._He fucking deserves it._Turning back to Clancy who smiled gently in the doorway, "Sorry, baby..."

"It's okay, honey." she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer again, "I'll see you tonight?"

"You got it." they kissed once more, a kiss that held that special little ring of buzz to it. He let it last pretty long enjoying both the feel of her body, her breasts pushing up against his pecs and of course the annoyed rush still running from the kid in his apartment._See brat, this is what I do best._

"Finally..." muttered the kid as Dick finally closed the door after Clancy still in her lingerie. She only had to go down two flights in the apartment building so she never really came over in much more then lingerie.

"HEY!" Dick barked, making the kid jump and glance up at him again under long lashes, "What did I fucking say about talking like that-"

"You said I couldn't talk to her like that. She's not here. So I'm not." the kid had corrected his seating again to lean over the island and glare him down as Dick returned to pouring his milk into the bowl of cereal. He glared the kid over, he didn't seem even remotely bothered or uncomfortable about this whole situation, just pissed._Some manners too. Walks right into my place, makes himself at home, doesn't respect my guests, swears up a fucking ton and-_the kid picked a apple out of a bowl on the island and took a good big bite out of the green core.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dick snapped as the boy chewed through the bite of his apple, "You know it's rude to just go into someone's house...not to mention dangerous at your age."

"My age..." muttered the kid examining his apple as he rolled up his sleeves and pressed his elbows into the island.

"Yes, I could be a theif or a murderer or a-"

"Superhero?" the kid looked right at him, olive green eyes unblinking and unapologetic. "Isn't that, right? Nightwing?" The milk splashed over the bowl and quickly Dick reached over the island for the second time, grabbing that collar and forcing the kid up so fast the apple hit the floor too.

"how do you fucking know that?" hissed Dick, blue eyes flicking back and forth into those shameless moss colored ones. The hood covered bits of his hair as he just smiled back and then the kid reached up and whacked at Dick's hand roughly until he let go.

"I wasn't sure except for a address. But you just proved me right." Dick winced as he realized he had done exactly what Bruce had warned him not too. Was he losing it?_You're gonna have to make sure this kid stays quiet now..._

"what do you want?" Dick glared him down. The kid raised a eyebrow, it was light in color probably what they called 'sandy brown'. His eyes were also oddily captivating but not in a gay way just, that they seemed to be shaped like Clancy's...like almonds almost. Although he didn't appear asian or-

"Ask the league." is all the kid said again spinning around on the chair while continuing to munch away on that apple. Dick didn't waste any time he moved over to the home entertainment station to the right just past the kitchen. With one specific passcode to the television and a special security privileged password did the whole wall move back and show his version of a 'BatCave'. It was smaller then Bruce's of course, he'd had to pay for it himself but it had all the bells and whistles he needed. Five different screens each for displaying his sequence of crime location, research, and communication. He knew he didn't need to worry about the kid because from what he could see looking back, the chair was still occupied and spinning around in disinterested circles.

Dick typed in a few quick keys into the screen and he quickly watched as the WatchTower was directly connected to his small back work room."Nightwing."Bruce, or rather the dark cowled form of Batman stood before the screen. On his right was Superman and to the left, Wonderwoman."What do you have to report?"

Dick knew being polite here was important but it was kind of hard considering, "Some little brat just showed up in my kitchen, eating my food and declaring you guys sent him here." Batman lowered his head as he turned to face Dick via the communication set. Bruce's dark cold dead eyes could be seen beneath that mask and it took another minute to really hear him even though it felt like a sickening echo in his head-

"That is your sidekick."Batman did not blink at this statement as he glared Dick right down. Dick couldn't even look, just staring dead ahead as his mouth hung somewhat open,"He is Black Canary's student...but he's been gaining points in other areas."WonderWoman finally spoke up gently nodding along as she explained with a small smile. This was obviously easier for her since her close friend was Black Canary but Dick didn't know the first thing about her...accept that she was fucking hot and her costume consisted of hot tight leather an netted stockings._Come to think of it she's a walking S&M ad._"Green Arrow offered him up after he personally over saw some of the kid's recent work. He's in need of one on one training. Sidekick work would be perfect."Superman only spoke with a calm already decided demeanor.

"Why? Why do I even need one? Bruce I don't-" Dick began starting to argue just like he had as a sidekick himself.

"Nightwing! No names." Batman growled in warning and of course with barely a conscious concern to his voice,"That boy is what the league choose for you. He's a perfect fit for your style."

"..don't I get to choose my sidekick." muttered Dick glancing down and away._And maybe name him? I mean come on. You named me._Batman didn't seem interested in anything Dick thought or said so the moment was clearly over.

"You will find the DJ to be worthy of your company, Nightwing."smiled Wonderwoman trying to cool the uneasy moment."I know you will warm up to him."Dick shook his head trying to verify just how stupid this was. How impossible. He worked alone he-

"If you don't mind I need to speak with Nightwing alone."Dick felt his stomach rise to his throat and his pulse speed up as WonderWoman and Superman seemed to just leave;"...Night- no...Dick...no...Robin."Batman's voice made him practically choke on his own breath as they stared each other down,"I raised you best I could. Trained you, brought you up and made you the best you."

"you're right, you did." Dick muttered feeling still a little unfettered, "I mean...without you there would be no Nightwing...at all." Batman turned his head to one side, the cowl strapped to his face far more then before._I grew up in your shadow...and now...now you want me to be the shadow over someone else?_

"This is a favor, Nightwing. From Queens Incorporated."Now that made sense, it was a business transaction, something not even Dick could avoid. It came from both Bruce Wayne's real life and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow's), which meant that this was as plainly put...A match made in boardrooms.

"Understood." he looked at Batman, at Bruce Wayne with barely a bat of an eye he understood. "So long as you understand that I'm not taking him in like you took me in. I'm not training him or even accepting him as a permenant sidekick. I'll do this for you but no one else."

The line cut and he knew that was that. "Tell Damian I said 'heey'" Dick muttered as he turned back out of the Nightwing lair. The home system station swinging back into place as it's owner turned back slowly toward the boy still spinning around on the island stool. "...Look...uh..."

"DJ." the kid finally stopped the stool so he was turned completely facing him with barely a second to give Dick a chance to say more the kid jumped up and headed to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dick snapped after him, the kid quickly picked up his bag and put it over one shoulder roughly.

"Where do you think?" the kid snapped over one shoulder, the hood just barely pulling back with his snap. "It's not like I want to be here." Dick frowned then realized maybe the kid had heard...but how could he, the lair had sound proof walls. Even with the door open the kid had been in a entirely different place. "And clearly neither do you or your...Batman." the last word was spat on the floor like it was ugly curse word and just like that the front door was opened and slammed shut behind him. Dick put his arms up into the air and turned around in frustration, there was literally no end to the cynical metahumans in the watchtower now._And I thought the Teen Titans job was annoying._

* * *

><p>The streets of Bludhaven were far more dangerous, even more criminally activated then Gotham. It was exactly why he had gotten on a bus and came down here from the infamous land of the Bat, his mentor. Of course there was a remarkable amount of times he had asked 'What would Bruce Do?'<p>

Then the crack of gunshots passed him and he quickly swung around a telephone he'd been about to pass, he swung around and down to land just behind two of the boys slinging guns at their sides. Shotguns too. Not clearly bright, those things took forever to load even with that hard of a blast.

"Hey boys-" he snickered and before the two even got a chance to turn around he'd smacked their heads into each other and they crumbled to the ground at his feet. "Now didn't your mama ever teach you not to play with guns-" he took back off down the street to the opposing gang of dumb kids also lifting guns up and rallying against each other. He cracked, snapped, and hit the boys back on their asses dodging bullets easily using his acrobatic skills.

After finishing off, he heard the communicator on his right wrist go off, "Oracle?"

_Hey to you too. I have reason to believe BlockBuster is on 32nd street."_Dick frowned at this announcement, BlockBuster was one of his first personal villains in Bludhaven but that was why he now began to move quickly. It was too quiet for the giant monster known as BlockBuster was out in the streets._I know it's not normally my place to inform you of your work in Bludhaven but-_

"It's probably a trap." Dick muttered well aware of it already, of course he wasn't afraid or even worried. The night air whipped past him as he picked up speed and swerved around 22nd street. He was moving down the streets of Downtown Bludhaven toward the buisness district. If he didn't make this count BlockBuster would be busting more then a few good skulls in. He'd be keeping up the gang violence and many of those dumb kids would die again on the street corners. Unaware of just how stupid the whole gang identity thing was.

_More then likely yes. But I mean..if it's just him...and you've beaten him before so-_

"Don't worry Oracle. I can do this. Get back to work." Dick grinned to himself as he finally passed 31st street and came to a pitter pattering jog just before the stockholders building on the corner right. Lights flashed, signaling the rising funds of the few buisnessmen who kept their hold on funds. Of course in Bludhaven, Nightwing knew that that was where it started. Those politics and in high places made the rest of the city rotten. It was completely opposite from Gotham and it was his job to make sure it changed.

The street cracked, pavement trembling as he finally turned onto 32nd street, standing right there in the midst of a half crunched taxi was BlockBuster. His form at least 10'10 in height. Dick had never wondered how the fuck any man could be that big, his muscles bulging at his sides and his giant head had veins popping out. "Niiightwing." he growled turning fully to face him, "If it isn't our little ballerina..."

"Yeah, yeah we get the charade." Nightwing sneered from beneath his mask, "But this little ballerina kicked your ass."

"Did you?" growled BlockBuster shaking from head to toe, "I hadn't recalled. But of course I guess...now that you've reminded me-" he swung back his humongous fist, knuckles already glistening in the streetlamp light, "I NEED TO THANK YOU!"

Nightwing dodged the first initial impact, of course he did. He knew exactly how BlockBuster I stay away from him and let him just swing around he'll exhaust himself. Just like before. Avoid, punch, buildings crumbled at the hit and the streets seemed to crunch down as if under seismic quake. Swing, flip, fly, drop, swing, fly, flip, drop.

"You can't run forever bird boy-" Nightwing smiled to himself halfway through a flip over a park bench when he heard the crack through the air around him. He didn't feel the initial bullet until the vines wrapped around his ankles roughly, jerked him down into the bench beneath him. The crack of the bench beneath him only made him cringe in pain as he glanced back down to see the vines rising up around him. "W...what? Poison Ivy?"

"Amyrallis." BlockBuster chuckled lifting his fist back up. A girl appeared on his right shoulder, dark black hair billowing out behind her white spotted with red blood robes. "What do you think this is ballerina? Gotham?"

The girl smiled brightly to herself before suddenly the click of a revolver made Nightwing glance back up and at the third person of this fucked up BlockBuster trio, "Awwww he really does wear spandex!" another girl clearly with no powers like the Amyrallis chick and only short auburn hair cupping her face. The gun in her hand fully pushed up against his temple.

"I'm not normally one to pair up with young women but I'd like you to say hello to my niece." it was only a moment then that Nightwing saw the gun click and the bullet just barely snapped out. It would have hit his head if it wasn't for the quick reflex technique Bruce taught him. He swerved away just barely escaping with a piece of the bench's board stabbing him in the back of his leg. He cursed and managed to just barely stumble up, in intense pain with blood drizzling out behind him. He ran into the nearest alley, trying to keep up his speed even with the impending doom no doubt rising up at 10'10 behind him.

He could see flashes of his life before his eyes- his mother's eyes as she brightly urged him to jump down from the top of the circus pole. His father urgently ordering the net to be taken down. His breath falling from his lips as his trembling legs launched him off the platform and into the thin air before. His stomach rose to his throat and then he let himself roll, soar and glide. Like a Robin.

He could see it now, the old him standing well ahead of him, young and cocky as he toppled up against the alley wall. He knew it was a figment of his imagination and the pain undoubtly was mixing with the loss of blood. He began to dooze in and out for a minute there unable to even hear Oracle's voice rising up concerned,_"Dick? Dick! Can you hear me? Dick! Please answer-"_

The young Robin neared him and then knelt down carefully beside him, picking at the communicator on his wrist before lifting it to his own lips. Dick could barely believe he was watching himself so much younger answering him fully...

"He's here." a voice from this illusion Robin, so clear and concise as it answered for him to Oracle. "Pretty beat up though."

_Who is this?_

"No one." was the answer from the illusion of Robin, he knew it was supposed to be himself but he really could barely keep his eyes open and it sounded like Oracle didn't recognize him. Oracle had known him as a kid back then so if she didn't think it was him...then it... "I believe BlockBuster is working with three other people."

"T...two." Nightwing managed to gasp out between the shattering feeling ripping through his ribs. "...Amy...raliss...a...and..."

"Amyraliss?" the voice cracked and suddenly through his slumped through eyelids he came face to face with the actual boy before him. It was the kid, the one with the hood from before. His olive green eyes were wide and yet he didn't seem surprised, "...but why would she help a villian."

_Do you know her?_

"A bit. We went to school together." the kid muttered then looked back down at Nightwing, helping suddenly set him up against the brick wall of the alleyway. The streets just behind them shook and trembled with the approach of BlockBuster and his gang.

"I h...have...to...mo-"

_You're not doing shit._Oracle snapped,_We need to back off now or else we'll never survive this._

"I don't think BlockBuster is interested in a surrender. He'll hunt 'em down." the kid argued with Oracle, "We need to face him head on."

_That's suicide._

"So is putting on a spandex suit and running after bad guys with weapons." Oracle tried to argue more with the kid but he put the Dick's wrist back down, the communicator still going off.

_I'm calling back up, Dick. Right now I'm-_

The kid patted his shoulder once and then quickly got up, his black high tops brushing into the alleyway's dirt as he shoveled past him toward 32nd street. Nightwing said nothing anymore as he truly felt the last of his air sweep out of his lungs. Even as he tried to get back up did the piece of wood in his leg pierce him thoroughly. The pain and blood loss was to much and he was gone...

* * *

><p>"Sakura." Cash shouted out hoping she'd hear him, "SAKURA?"<p>

"Look, it's a little thug." a cocky familar giggle rang out just above him on the roof of the building there. Nightwing was barely a couple feet behind him. He had to move and fast, baring his feet out on either side of him as he raised his fists up at her. "although from what I remember you're not much of one are you, pretty boy?"

"Rory." Cash snarled, feeling anger flood him throughly. Looked like a lot of his friends from school had made previously unheroic decisions. Rory however really didn't surprise him, she'd always liked the dark side of things.

"Now, now. Let's not use our names." she lectured waggling her finger out and away from the trigger. So Cash shot up the wall unfortunately Rory was faster. She clicked down the trigger with her free hand and the bullet brushed his shoulder. He jerked back and barely landed in a heap on the dirt ground below, wincing in pain. "Oh, poor thing. Did that hurt?" Cash glowered up at her as he felt the brush of the bullet's pain really trill through him. The thrill of exhiliration really was pounding through his ears now though.

That was good. He locked on that sound instead of letting himself put up with her cocky babbling. "Whatever will you do now? Try to take over for our spandex hero..." Cash carefully moved to the side, still in a complete kneeling form.

"ROOORY-" the roar of Blockbuster came out of the space just before the alley they were in. Now he came down it toward his niece tearing down buildings and dumpsters in the way with his giant form. "What have we here?"

Focusing only on that thundering, that exhilaration in his head just as Black Canary taught him did he see the red moment when BlockBuster turned toward him, not really seeing him. Undoubtly just seeing a weak little kid trying to act tough in his street clothes while Nightwing just behind him was now slowly stirring to consciousness.

"C'mon Nightwing...it's time to finally finish this." Focus on the silence, the strain and the crackle behind it. Feel it in your veins, in your lungs let it pump your blood through your heart and head now release it from your mouth instead of your ears. Let it be a full forced explosion with only your will as the trigger. The full scream filled his lungs and then just like that did he open his mouth as BlockBuster reached out to grab Nightwing in his huge hands and crush the last bits of life out of him.

!  
>the screech shot through the alley blowing back everything and anything BlockBuster had missed. Buildings crashed down and even the stock market sign first cracked into tiny pieces of glass fiver paneling before quickly hitting the ground in a rising bowl of dust. The business district and BlockBuster were buried beneath the dust for now but Cash knew he had to get moving. As he spun around trying to see through it and find the idiot known as Nightwing did he come face to face for just a minute with her...<p>

Sakura, Amyrallis.  
>She stood there in the midst of the dust he'd kicked up with a sad solemn face, "Cash..." he just stared at her and nodded. She smiled understanding full well and quickly moved along unharmed by her enemy.<p>

Cash quickly grabbed the arm of Nightwing who was lingering on consciousness again, "W...what happened?" he grunted, Cash just shook his head and muttered.

"Superman came. You know how it gets." before they began to stumble back, with the little sense of direction Cash managed to get them back to the apartment. Just as the climbed the last of the steps, just behind them a door opened with a loud creak. "Dick?" instantly Cash felt Nightwing cringe against his arm. Luckily he had enough sense in him to understand and recognize the bitch behind him. "Get inside." Cash snapped, "I'll cover." Dick let go of his arm and limped up the last of the steps Nightwing gear still pretty chopped up. Hopefully he had a way to repair it.

"I...is that..." Clancy pointed up the steps after the spandex wearing figure as Cash stomped back down the steps and glared right into her eyes.

"Member of the League. Needed a place to stay." he said unbidden by it.  
>"Oh...so...you are..." Clancy slowly looked back down at Cash again. He looked to the side and quickly the half truth came to him.<p>

"I'm a member of the League. I worked one on one with Batman and Green Arrow so I'm here under a indetity. If you know what's good for you you'll keep it that way." he glared her down, "Which includes our common pal, Dickie."

Instantly Clancy's eyes widened, "T...th-then that wasn't?"

"That?" Cash pointed behind him then began to laugh, "No. no. Dick's at the old bar working. Thank god or else we'd be caught." then his moss green eyes snapped back up at her making even Clancy lose her peacefully calmed smiled, "Now...are you gonna keep this on the DL or are you gonna blab?"

"N...no. I won't." Clancy quickly agreed, Cash crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to impose proof that she wouldn't. Clancy bit her bottom lip then looked right back up at him, "I won't tell if you promise to make this neighborhood a better place."

Cash pursed his lips, "Blackmailing the blackmailer..." he muttered holding his head back, "Alright, alright. I think that's plausible. but...if you do..."

"I know." Clancy smiled back, "You'll make me pay."

"you got it." he nodded, "Like I said. No Dickie. Or else."  
>Clancy quickly turned back around and hurried into her apartment, not wanting to cause any more trouble. "That was easy." Cash muttered turning back up the steps then paused in the doorway to Dick's apartment as he glanced inside. How did he know if he was even welcome inside again...<p>

"H...hey..." the weak bristly growl from within the dark apartment called out to him as he stood in the shadow of the doorway still, "are you coming inside..." the low but still pained voice spoke from the couch's back where Nightwing was leaned up against it.

"Didn't want to invite myself in again." Cash put one hand on his hip as he watched Nightwing inhale with strikes of whistling pain reaching out of his throat.

"d...don't be a...ass." Cash nodded deciding to just move it now, he hurried over to him and examined the board- or where the piece of board had pierced him.

"You pulled it out?" Cash whispered looking back up at him in shock, "Are you insane? It was like a torniquet. You're insides are fucked now-"

"I wasn't...I'm used to it." Cash rolled his eyes at this excuse. He quickly turned back toward the kitchen. There was a old kitchen oven cloth above the stove and he quickly took that back to wrap around Nightwing's leg where the wound was.

"You know just because we all sneeze doesn't mean our hearts don't all stop now that we're used to it." he ignored him completely with only a snarl at the annoying chuckle from the boy. Cash finished tying the new tourniquet before hurriedly moving to close the door to the apartment for him then flicked on the lights.

"Ugghh..." Dick groaned pulling down the top of his Nightwing uniform. Crisply it drooped down over his biceps and pecs while Cash made himself busy moving toward the stove.

"Tea, might help and maybe some soup..." Cash muttered just trying to look anywhere but at the thoroughly wounded Nightwing.

"you know...if you can't handle blood...it's better you don't work with me." Dick smirked to himself as he just watched the kid stand in front of the stove completely ignoring him change mid living room.

"Yeah...well...I never much liked gore." Cash let out a small grumble, "Or...people rudely busting into their apartment."

"...still pissed about earlier?" grinned to Dick to himself turning around as he held his side and slipped slowly toward his 'BatCave'. "Well I've got bigger fish to fry...BlockBuster-"

"Is being defeated no doubt by Green Arrow or whoever the fuck Oracle got from the league for backup." Cash didn't need to turn around to guess Dick's expression leveled out toward pissed. "Maybe if you'd just accepted me as your fucking sidekick this wouldn't have happened."

"Sidekick?" Dick turned finally to glare the kid down as he stood in front of his stove, "Seriously? You blame me? You walked away yourself."

"Because I have to serve some self serving asshole-" Cash snarled over his shoulder and head for the door.

"HEY! Hey-" Dick snapped holding out a hand as he tried to move to stop Cash from leaving again, "That's brutally injured self serving asshole hero." he corrected him fully and it worked Cash stopped just short of the doorway, "and just for your information...that's every hero ever."

"Not the Flash!" Cash snapped.  
>Instantly Dick blinked in surprise, "Bart?"<br>Cash crossed his arms in front of him and nodded, "I like him. I read all his stuff and I'd rather be his sidekick-"  
>"Well tough. Unless you can run faster then the speed of light." Dick chuckled before wincing as the BatCave door opened and sure enough he just barely typed in a few lines before the screen showed that BlockBuster was being reprimanded by a bunch of Green Lanterns. It really was a shock to Dick's pride but for now-<p>

"Sound." the kid in the doorway now of his BatCave kept his entire attention.  
>"What?" Dick snapped turning back toward him in annoyance.<br>"The speed of sound. I'm only as fast as sound." the kid said with a long pause and a equally unpleasant look from Dick Grayson.

"I left because I knew you didn't want me here."  
>"Well that's not changing." Dick turned back to the screen and just felt more irritated at the sight of these alien heroes taking out his villian, his takedown in his town. Fuck, Bruce would hear and he'd think Dick couldn't handle himself. "I won't suddenly change my mind."<p>

"...but." Cash murmured.

"You decide if you stay or not." Dick said and simply typed the keys quickly turning off the TV, "Me. I'm gonna rest up, heal and then get the fuck back out there."

"...Fine." Cash said and turned back into the room as Dick moved out of his BatCave, slightly sulking and still having to limp. "Where?"

"What?" Dick glanced over at him as he went to take the teapot off the stop.

"Where do I sleep?" Cash asked calmly watching Dick pause and then pour the drink.

"Couch."  
>"Right. Couch." Cash turned back toward it, "Does it pull out?"<br>"No."  
>"...fucking self serving asshole hero."<br>"I told you, That's brutally injured self serving asshole hero."


	2. Chapter 2

"OW!" Cash cringed toppling off the couch as he recieved a good thwack to his right rib. He curled up tighter on the floor cradling his knees to his chest as he whimpered in pain.

"Yeah, well now you know how I feel." Dick Grayson wandered back toward the kitchen, opening cupboards.

"What the fuck? You jerk?" coughed out Cash, trying to peer up through the bright morning light shining through the shades of the small living room. Dingy really didn't begin to describe Nightwing's place, it had the sense of a thoroughly used and run down apartment too it. Some of the walls had rot and rust ridden spots on heaters that Cash hadn't thought even existed in buildings due to health and security codes.

"It's a siiiide- kick-" again Dick swung out with his leg and kicked the top of the couch making it nearly fall down ontop of Cash. Luckily he rolled out of the way just before it toppled over just beside him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cash snapped up and saw him quickly fixing himself breakfast. His leg was better bandaged up and it seemed Nightwing had applied better necessities to it upon Cash's past examination.

"It's what you get for getting in my way last night." Dick scoffed while awaiting the coffee grinder to finish, he leaned up against the counter and smirked down at the cowardice shaking boy on the floor before him.

"I'm sorry..." Cash began thoroughly coming off apologetic as he put on his best sympathetic expression, "Are you a prepubescent girl?" Dick's face fell and he was only greeted with another snicker from Cash before the dirty stove rag with Nightwing's dried blood was thrown at him. It landed on Cash's face and he gagged reeling back pulling the thing off of him and throwing it back on the floor over the couch.

"Pick that up." Dick ordered finally finishing the coffee off as he poured it into his favorite mug. He'd nabbed it from the bar where he worked part time. As he lifted the mug to his lips he made sure the black lettering, 'Working on that that buzz' were facing the kid. If he had to suffer this brat would have to feel that ten times more. He wasn't Damian after all, and thus no relation to Bruce or likewise meant to considerable sympathy from him.

"I thought you were going back out to fight the evils of the world?" asked Cash slowly moving back up to try and push the couch back over. He didn't have the muscle Dick did so it took him a few good shoves and a load of grunting. All the while his formidable hero only leaned against the kitchen counter sipping his coffee.

"I would and could if someone hadn't decided to step in yesterday-" Cash paused finally with the couch fully flipped over. He turned slowly to look right at those dark blue eyes, unable to believe this guy.

"Without me you would have died!" Dick chortled at the kid's sudden heightened temper, "Without me 'stepping in' last night you would have been crushed to a pulp."

"Oh please, dramaqueen." Dick rolled his eyes and finished his coffee as space between them seemed to grow wider with each passing spare second they glared at each other. "I fucking had slipped up but with no one to 'step in' I would have come up with something. Same as always."

"..." the kid was speechless he just stared at Dick mouthagape, "T...that's...the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard."

"That's how I work." Dick argued, putting the mug down and quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You have no back up plan? No Plan B or C just in case?" Cash asked slowly nearing him, closing the distance with weary completely stalled steps. Clearly Dick had confused him and what more pressed some easily pressed buttons. After all he'd seen Green Arrow interact with Batman, it wasn't that surprising that someone who trained near the Arrow would have a similar behavior. Easily manipulated.

"I take it you do." yawned Dick already looking at the shades, wishing he could go out and start researching a new lead. Hunting down BlockBuster couldn't wait, he'd go anyway even if he had to limp around town and look stoically odd. He needed to know what the fuck was going on out there.

"Of course." Cash puffed out his chest proudly and smirked cocking his head to one side, it was the first somewhat smile of the day and if Dick had known any better it would be the expression he usually saw on his new side brat's face. He turned away as Cash explained, slowly circling the island in the kitchen and thus Dick too. "Black Canary taught me several ways to alert my enemy both to my presence and to my serious maneuvers."

"Serious manuevers?" he could have laughed, who was this kid? Who did he think he was and where, "This isn't the National guard."

"I know that if all else falls I can use Scream." Cash crossed his arms, "It launches all my enemies back about two or three yards." Dick raised an eyebrow at that and so Cash had to admit, "...already...more like one yard." Dick cleared his throat, "...half...a yard."

"How old are you anyway?" snapped Dick calmly leaning into the island beside him, the kid glanced away then back up again, moss green eyes flittering back and forth in avoidance.

"...25."  
>"Ha!" Dick barked, "I'm 29 kid. Try again."<br>"...24."  
>Dick raised that same eyebrow, knowing he was lying as he wrang his hands in front of him, "...2..23..."<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"...22."<br>Dick snorted, "what is this? A space launch?"  
>"Alright! I'm 21." Cash turned away and quickly took the seat at the island, the same one he had when he'd first come over. He reached out for the bowl of apples before Dick pulled it away.<p>

"When did you start training?" ordered Dick now and the kid quickly pulled back glancing him over.

"Why...do you need to know?" Dick didn't seem to give him a answer as he just took the apple he'd been aiming for and took a big bite. Cash glanced down then sighed in frustration so his flecked dirty blonde hair blew back up a bit, "I started with Black Canary when I was 19."

"Ahhh, so you haven't been out and around much?" Dick chuckled, "No wonder they handed you over to me." Cash glanced away again, fists clenched in front of him over the island, "Experience is everything in this business, kid."

"I have a name."

"And I have no time to babysit you." Dick corrected, "This is dangerous." his blue eyes swiveled over the kid's just once catching them and making him look directly up at him. "Most people can't handle it."

"I know."  
>"what do you know?" Dick argued, "I've been in this buisness since I was-"<p>

"12." Cash incited for him, Dick's face fell in surprise as the kid looked right back at him, "In the shadow of the Bat, right? I know."

"How do you know?" Dick asked slowly, "Green Arrow tell-"

"Shit no." Cash argued, "He didn't tell me anything. Barely talks to me actually...without sucking Canary's face." Dick couldn't help but snort as the kid sighed out again and his bangs blew up over his face. Cash glanced back up from behind those bangs once they resettled themselves, "Nightwing...I know who you are because honestly when I was a kid you were my hero."

Dick couldn't but lose in this, he broke into a deep snort then broke into a festered fit of laughter, lowering his head onto the island. The whole time Cash glared him down, "I'm serious!"

"I was barely old enough to leave Batman's side when you were a kid, kid. I was probably still in the circus. I'm not even that old and I certainly wasn't yet Nightwing."

"No," Cash said simply as Dick barely peered up at him from behind his fits of laughter and folded arms where he rested his head. "But you were Robin, the Boy Wonder." slowly the laughter died, slowly the moment became as icy and dead as the silence around them. "I know only that and what I've read." Cash said, "And I know if anyone is going to teach me when I'm clearly still...wet behind the ears...it's you."

Dick pulled back and slowly stood up straight, eyeing the kid. He'd just admitted he wasn't experienced.

"I'm not as talented or as in shape as you." Cash admitted.

Dick shook his head, that was the understatement of the century, the kid wasn't obese but he certainly wasn't fully muscular. If anything his shoulders looked strong and his upper arms had some strength to them but that wasn't even remotely close to the kind of punch necessary to take out someone like Bane or especially BlockBuster. "Then you accept that it will take a great deal of pain and dedication to get there."

"If that's what is necessary." nodded Cash, "But their is one condition I have to follow."

Dick frowned, lowering his brow slowly, "What?"

"Black Canary gave me specific orders and a diet of her own. I can't surpass a certain weight or else my abilities don't have the same 'umph' either." Dick frowned not getting it, "If I don't way at least as much as her or Black Canary before her then I lose what I've got.

"From a diet?" muttered Dick.

Cash shrugged, "It was her words, not mine."

"Wow, you really come with a fucking manual don't you." Dick muttered turning back toward the mug, he was beginning to think he needed more coffee. This kid was giving him a headache. He had a feeling not even Bruce had had to put up with this shit with him.

"Take it or leave it." Cash snapped and they once again returned to glaring each other down until the doorbell rang.

Dick moved to answer it and once the door swung open did a little black blur rush forward and throw her arms around his neck, "Clancy!"

"Oooh, Dick. I'm glad your here. I wanted to talk about..." slowly she drifted off before looking back at the young boy at the island. He was glaring over his shoulder right at her, just daring her to say a thing. "...about some work I can do as your landlord on the-?"

Dick suddenly took in a deep gasp as he turned around to grab the coat off the hook rack to his right, "Shit! Shit I'm late!" he rushed the door and quickly moved down the steps.

Cash grumbled in annoyance as he heard Dick make it out to the street, "Heey, can you close up behind us? Thanks?" he passed Clancy in the doorway then quickly moved out of the way to the stairs after Dick.

"Hey! Hey!" Cash jogged up to him as Dick kept that really intense strut up, "HEY-" he whacked him in the arm and noticed he finally looked back down at him.

"Oh, it's you." Dick sighed and looked ahead again, "I was thinking you were the paper boy." Cash glowered right ahead as he tried to hold in a bunch of words he wanted to use right now. "Anyway you better run off...I work in a bar."

"I'll hang around then." Cash snapped, "I'm of age."

"Just barely." Dick shook his head before glancing back up and around the streets ahead, "Look I don't think you coming with me to work is a good idea or-" Dick had to stop midstep as up ahead he saw the 'caution' tape and blinking warning lights just around the front of the Bludhaven Ale Bar he worked at.

The kid peeked out from behind him before quickly speaking up, _"Woaah, what happened?"_

Dick swung around and shoved the kid back, _"Go home."_he ordered once more and then turned back toward the crowd of cops and fed around the bleering lights. "Hey boys, whats going on?"

"Piss off concerned civilian." snapped one of the closest cops, he looked pretty important even with his greying hairs although they were few under the thinning cap of hair. His sideburns with the only thick part in style on his head, they had deep black crisp hair. Unfortunately Dick had dealt with many old grumpy men in his life and this was no different to Bruce on one of his nastier attitudes.

"I work here." Dick explained, "I think I have a right to-"

"Duuude is that guy gutted?" Dick and the cop were shoved aside by none other then the kid, obviously he had not done as Dick thought.

"Hey! Kid!" Instantly a piece of paper out of the kid's pocket was held up right in the cop's face. Dick barely peered at it himself before he noted the large emblazoned golden lettering, "Queen Enterprises'. "m...Mr. Queen?"

"Son of ." corrected the kid simply before grinning out from behind light brown bangs, "And I'd like a closer look for a movie idea my father is thinking of running some cop program...and we're looking for both good crime ideas an even better cop characters." Instantly the words made the old rash cop slowly butter up, he puffed out his chest and choked out-

"R...really? C..cop tv?"  
>"You betchya." the kid pushed past the tape and other cops eagerly stepped aside, clearly all wanting a strike at Hollywood. "So Mr. Hero...what do we have here?" Dick glanced over as the cop slowly took to the kid's side. But of course it was just barely fast enough for Dick to sneak in behind him. In the back alley of the bar was a simple little dumpster full of junk and ridden on all sides with rust.<p>

"Well Mr. Queen as you can see we have a victim in a dumpster."  
>"Oh, please Officer..." slowly the kid began before quickly kneeling down beside the dumpster and eyeing the bloody hand sticking out of it's side.<p>

"Officer Keaton." reported the balding grey haired brute with black sideburns.

"Officer Keaton! Now that's a star name if I ever heard one-" grinned the kid and Dick was between smiling and inching as close to the dumpster as possible. Keaton beamed back before the kid asked again, "So...the victim was murdered?"

Keaton quickly pushed back the top of the dumpster before quickly setting himself up against it. While the legs popped out just by the back of his balding ugly neck, "no, no. We believe he overdosed."

"There are puncture wounds in his arm. " Dick breathed seeing them now as he leaned just past the back of Officer Keaton. Keaton spun around and glowered at him so Dick held up his hands and back off a bit, while sending Cash looks to help out.

Cash just smiled at the officer and spoke up, "Are you sure about the overdose thing?"

Keaton blinked in surprise, "Well yes. We believe all the evidence-"  
>Cash nodded as Keaton went on to explain exactly how they'd arrived there, "Plus the man is clearly dressed in drag. We have reports he lived in Vaseline Tower."<p>

"What?" Dick looked at Keaton in disgust.

"It's a annual gay house for runaways in Bludhaven." Cash had heard of it as in Liberty Avenue where he'd grown up, they talked about those sort of places all the time. Lots of charities were held for the poor kids who were unaccepted in their homes anywhere like that.

"For fags you mean." snapped Keaton while a bunch of coppers laughed nearby. Cash glanced down then back at the body. It was pale for sure, bits of crushed flesh from the smashing of the dumpster top and of course the deep dots on the upper arms and lower abdomen where clearly injections had been made. The deep blue dots were slowly turning purple as the body lost it's initial bloodflow and went cold.

"There have been many deaths like this recently...boys like that are unstable as it is." Keaton reported crossing his arms before his chest as he explained to the young boy he was undoubtedly hoping really was a member of the remarkable billionaire Queen family. "They just aren't able to keep it together."

"Well considering they don't have the family or fortune I have it's not too shocking." Cash muttered as he looked at the corpse the guy couldn't be much older then him. He swallowed down abit of fluid that rose up from the back throat with bile laced in it. He felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away from the victim until he had every last detail committed to memory.

Officer Keaton sent him a glance in shock, "Well you're a good man there, Mr. Queen. Thinking so sympathetically of such a sicko." the fine officer slowly glanced over at Dick who now was leaning just over the dumpster as closely as possible. "He with you, Mr. Queen?"

"Nope." Cash said simply while glancing over at Dick, "See anything concerned civilian?"

Dick glanced over at him and pointed down at the kid's forehead, behind the strange blonde fringed hair. "What is that?"

"What?" Keaton grumbled, looking past Dick's pointed finger. "That...headband. Fashion fag statement no doubt."

"Or a gang symbol." Dick muttered stepping back and eyeing it, the black cloth was tied around the boy's forehead and on the center piece was the clover stamped in red. "I hardly think he'd just be out wearing it."

"Well that would make sense too. Most of these kids now a days- running around, playing with drugs, joining gangs-"

"Getting butt fucked and gang banged." Cash interjected as he bit his bottom lip. "I don't suppose you've checked his system for amounts of cocaine, marijuana, or even meth?" Officer Keaton frowned and nodded then a few of the cops chuckled between each other.

"I think I know how to do my job, kid. Say...can I see that piece of paper again?" Dick knew then that Cash was indeed in trouble. "Mr. Queen...or some ID?"

"Look boss," the kid smiled and quickly stepped out from behind the tape, "I'll get my pops to give you a call, Officer Keaton so you know I'm legit. Thanks for the look." quickly he turned back and back from the alley. Dick knew it then he'd finally get what he wanted some time alone; peace and quiet.

Dick set out the two beers the men had ordered and quickly sat back as out the bar window he could see the dumpster's top. The flash of the lights and of course the cops still lingering around. The sun had set and Dick's shift was nearly over but he'd begun to think that maybe just maybe there was nothing more to be done for that kid. He saved people, not the dead. It was to late for them.

**And in Bludhaven there is no limit to the dead.**

"Hey there, lad!" a new customer stepped up fedora slightly tinted red with a matching black suit made in suede.

"What will it be?" he asked turning to the beer pump, most boys came down at 8 or 9 for just that. Mostly because these guys didn't have families and needed something swift and kick to knock them through the loneliness. Dick knew that because even he had a nice beer around this hour every time he could afford it between missions. The crisp clean shot of alcohol through him always alerted him in a new way to just what didn't matter.

"Vodka, little ice." Dick paused and glanced over his shoulder at the fedora, a little black feather stuck out of the side and as the man curved himself over the bar Dick recognized the suit. He quickly moved across the bar and grabbed the collar of it. "Heeey there sonny-"

"I'm gonna need to see some ID...twerp." he hissed primitively and partially growling as he glared Dick down and didn't give him a chance to agree or argue.

"C'mon man. I'm undercover." hissed the kid peering up with the same olive green eyes flashing with the little light in this woe begotten bar. He pressed his hands into the table and grinned up at Dick from beneath that ridiculous fedora and the suit that didn't even remotely fit his body, "When do you wear this? 60's dinner parties?"

"Did I ask you your opinion on my style? And what are you doing here?" Dick hissed leaning down as he just glared right at his new sidekick coldly.

The kid leaned up over the bar bending his legs into the seat a bit so he came nose to nose with Dick, "I know some stuff you don't knoooow~" Dick blinked losing his glower for only a minute. "I know who our little dumpster pal went diving with."

"What are you talking about?" Dick muttered, turning back for a second toward the beer pumps so he could keep clearing off the tops of the beer mugs he hadn't.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about him?" Cash pointed to the flashing lights outside, of course the sounds of engines starting up and the cops leaving clearly showed that it was over for them.**No one can save the dead.**Cash however looked thoroughly peeved at this. "You didn't! You can't give up-"

"It's not giving up. He's already dead." Dick shook his head, god the kid was naive.

"So?" the kid shouted and instantly all eyes were toward them. Dick smiled around the bar waving at people and then glaring the kid back down.

"Do you not get what undercover means?" he snapped back at least keeping his voice down.

"B-bu-but you said...you came closer. You wanted to investigate the cops." Cash clearly had gotten the wrong idea from earlier.

"There isn't anything to learn from this case. The victim is dead-" Dick lectured continuing his mug cleaning. Trying to play off that the kid in front of him was actually some fool in a fedora asking for a drink.

"Yeah, but there were others."

"O-others?" Dick said, completely humoring the brat now.

"The cop said it." Cash frowned tugging at the black feather in his fedora, "...he said their have been other cases just like this one. All the kids from Vaseline tower."

"Yes, if you were listening." Dick interjected finally, the kid really was going on a tyraid. "They overdosed so...case closed."

Dick smirked as the kid's face fell instantly.  
>He really needed to go home and change so Dick could just get his head together and of course then there was the fact that he really wouldn't drop this.<p>

"That would make sense since..." Cash mumbeled, "...you know he totally stabbed himself in the arm with a needle, shot up...then died."

"Yeah, that tends to be how overdoses go." Dick shook his head as the kid tapped the top of the counter and then tilted his head so far to one side the fedora fell over the right side of his face. The black feather flipping out to that side too as the bangs stuck out awkwardly and the kid's pout fully formed out with his lips tightly knit together until he spoke.

"Fine, we won't do anything." Cash sighed not bothering to fix the fedora until he grinned again just as Dick turned toward the beer pump to pour some other customer a drink. "But then why the dumpster?"

"Oh, the kid in the dumpster?" laughed the customer to Cash's right he grinned over at the middle aged black man as he nodded in appreciation at the conversation at the bar. "Real shame ain't it?"

"Ahem," Cash quickly fixed his voice so it was lower and the fedora was fixed, "Yes, well I was talking about it with our fine bartender here."

The black man laughed and looked over at the suede suit, "What are you gay, man?"  
>Quickly Cash looked down so the fedora once again slipped over his nose, "Besides it's good riddance if you ask me. Kids like that shouldn't be in Bludhaven."<p>

"Why's that?" asked Cash voice tripping up higher a bit accidentally.

The black man frowned while sighing in frustration and rubbing a hand through his entirely shaven head, "Well the gang life and violence around here...there is no way we're ready for something like_That_."

Cash quickly quipped in grinning up a bit at Dick while the backside of the older man remained pointed toward him. "So it's quite likely that violence got that kid?" Dick finally turned around and handed the black man his beer.

"I suppose." the black man said and Dick glared Cash down from the side, as if telling him to knock it off. "I mean it's more likely then-"

"Overdose?" Cash offered smiling with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, elbow resting against the bar.

"They found puncture wounds in his arms." snarled Dick, trying to get the kid to just get it. "Case...closed."

"Right, well I'm not talking to you, am I?" Cash turned to smile fully at the lovely black stranger beside him. "Now you seem to know your stuff-"

"I should," laughed the black man, "I'm a marine."

"Reallly?" Cash laughed, "Well seaman." Dick couldn't help but roll his eyes as Cash chuckled, "I'm sure their have been some overdoses in the army?"

"Yes, well...actually." the fine marine nodded, "Unfortunately. I lost my close friend...that way."

"Well Mr. Marine...how exactly do overdoses go? I mean...how long does it take for the drug to take effect-" Cash puffed out his bottom lip and let the hat tilt just enough so the kind marine saw his young face. He knew his innocent looks could get him all the information he wanted.

"Uh...well...well young man, I mean it would normally take about 1 minute. Maybe less. Depending upon the drug...and if a main artery was hit." answered the marine calmly, smiling gently until he saw Cash turn back from him toward Dick.

"Aaah, so you mean it's hardly enough time from the drug intake to the eventual death?" Cash turned back and looked at the polished bar Dick had finished polishing. Dick looked pretty pissed as he glared at Cash for keeping this up, the kid was clearly just stalling or- so he thought.

"Exactly. No real time at all-"

"So...riddle me this, Grayson." Cash said coolly, harshly and ready to really just deliver the final punch he'd thought of before grabbing the suede suit and fedora. **"How did he end up in the dumpster?"**

"D-d-..." Dick turned slowly and just stared at Cash with wide shocked eyes.

"That!" the marine instantly sat up, looking right at Cash from the side, "That's right-"  
>"If he fucking overdosed as everyone insists then did he take the hit in the trash bin?"<br>Dick was staring at him but Cash knew he was on a roll and he wasn't stopping now as he looked right at the marine, "Technically he would have to overdose in there, right? To end up there?"

"Yes. You're correct. Their is hardly time for him to climb into it." the marine murmured just staring ahead now seeing some of the lies come undone before him.

"Even if he could...I doubt he would." Dick looked down at the ground, **I was blind. I was so fucking blind.**

"One hell of a place to die." the marine downed the scotch he'd been given, "...in a dumpster."

"No one deserves that." Cash smiled up at Dick, moss green eyes flashing again as the fedora fell back, "No one."

"Hey!" Dick called out as the kid, the suede suit, and the fedora were being stripped off. He collected them as the kid in the hoodie kept well ahead of him out of the bar, "HEY!"

"Oh? Sorry..." Cash finally glanced back and smirked at him, "I thought you were the _paper boy_." Dick grabbed his elbow and forced him to look at him as they stood under the streetlamp for just a second, eyes locked on one another as just behind them was the empty alley with the dumpster completely gone now, no doubt taken for evidence.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN ME." Dick stopped and just gawked in silent shock, he'd expected another walk around way. Another bit of silence, even a shove for him to back off but the kid looked dead at him and told him exactly what he'd been thinking. "He could have been me in that fucking dumpster. " Cash chuckled trying to keep the pained look off his face as he smiled up at him, "Don't you get it? I..i want to believe he'd look out for me if I were in his place."

"You don't even know him." so naive and fucking wrong, this kid was way to emotionally invested in this. He took the boy's shoulder blades and made him look up at him, "...and this is too much for you. You need to forget-"

"You don't know me." Cash shook his head and smiled up at him, "But really...I can't let anything go." Dick just looked again, stunned and confused. He was not used to this...blunt honesty. "Now wether you help me or not I'm going-"

"I'll help. Alright?" Dick sighed and just pressed a hand to his forehead, "But we have other stuff we should be doing."

"Other...stuff?" Cash blinked for once looking thoroughly confused. Dick nodded and the streetlamp light flickered across his dark but defined face. "ooooh-" Cash opened his mouth suddenly realising it, "Y-you mean that superhero dut- mgmhhpgpggg-" Dick covered his mouth quickly and just glared him down, while quickly looking around them. Cash seemed to blink once then a yell later and Dick quickly looking at his wet stroked hand did he see Cash grin as the tongue he'd just licked his hand with stuck out at him.

"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!" Dick snapped at him. Cash rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, wonder boy we both know you've gotten a little tongue." Cash put his hands behind his head while looking down the alley again. Dick wiped his hand off on his jeans at his side before turning back to just glare Cash's back down. "...we'll just have to return to it later."

"I won't let it go." Cash said not looking back at him for once, just keeping his head tilted up as the hands behind his back pulled down to hoist the hood on his jacket up over his head. Then his hands fell back down to his sides, "Hey...are you ready to go?"

"I have to go...change?" Dick frowned in annoyance at him while the kid just grinned, then took off. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'm already dressed! Meet you out there!"


End file.
